This Everyday Love
by MoonlightGardenias
Summary: A series of GA drabbles and onepieces. Most pairings: MerDer,Addex,Azzie,CaGe,Addek,MaDdison and such will eventually occur. Title may change.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Okay, so I have several ideas, right? And well, I have this thing called a huge amount of fic in need of updating. So, instead of starting new fic..which usually end up being too short, anyway...they'll go here. and one-pieces. Or, in an occasional happening, two-parters. It'll be friendly of most couples...MerDer, Addex, Addek, Azzie, Burktina-and whoever else...oh, and maybe a Cage or two. Anyway, thanks for reading, and even if you don't like the couple that the particular piece is for, maybe try reading, or atleast review...let me know what you think. It's what keeps us writers going!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own. It sucks, but it's true. :(**

* * *

**Title: Stay With Me**

**Pairing: MerDer**

He slept in the hammock. He slept in the hammock because he couldn't sleep, and because Meredith snored. But this time was different. This time, she was sleeping beside him. It was wierd, really-considering how much they had been through in the past year. Staring at a sleeping Meredith in his arms, he let out a sigh.

She was happy, content. She had fallen asleep after they had talked about the day. It wasn't intentional, really. They were outside the trailer when he pulled her into the hammock. They had just finished dinner, one of the few times Derek was able to use his grill. They laid there-quiet. Small talk was really the only thing that happened.

Derek hadn't planned on falling asleep in the hammock, truthfully. But when he put his arms around her, it felt right. The world faded away, and all that was there was them. And the trailer. And the land. It was darker now, and apparently a light mist had fallen, because his face was decorated with tiny droplets.

Life in Seattle had taken Derek by surprise. He'd planned on hating it, on loathing Seattle so much. He was looking for an excuse to hate it, to make life miserable. But then there was Meredith.

He'd tried to define it, to make sense of it. He was a neurosurgeon, it was something he did.

There was no making sense of it-of his relationship with Meredith. He knew they hadn't gotten past everything, that they still had several conversations that sooner or later they'd have to get out in the open. Derek knew that he'd have to gain Meredith's trust again, and that he needed to do so in a way that made her _believe._ However, believing requires patience, something Derek never was good with.

With Addison, or with anyone else, he was used to getting what he wanted. He'd say something, and it would come true. He'd want something, demand it, even. And there it was.

Then came Meredith. A tiny, sad-eyed intern who, at her best, was as competitive as he had ever been when he was an intern. She stood up to him, she didn't stand for the sleeping on the couch, or the sleeping outside.

When she found out, Derek was scared. He felt guilty, almost like he'd lose her all over again. And it hurt. Then, there she was. Without explanation, without warning. All she asked is that he stay with her. And stay with her he would. He was a man of reason in New York. Everything had a reason, a rule, a purpose. With Seattle-with Meredith, he had a purpose, but the rules-the rules he still wasn't sure about. The reason...the reason was entirely different.

Meredith stirred in his arms, moving her arm across his chest. This time, she wasn't snoring. This time, Derek wasn't watching her because she was loud, or because he couldn't sleep. Derek felt content-he felt happy. In that moment, in the hammock with Meredith...he felt happier than he had in a long time. He knew they'd talk, and that one day "small talk" wasn't going to be enough. In that moment, it didn't matter. She was there, and so was he. To Derek, that was all that mattered.


	2. I Can't Sleep

**Author's Note: Hey, thanks to all who read...I wasn't sure bhow it would appeal, being as it's not JUST one 'Ship, or person. In any case, here's the next one. Oh, and yeah..so in reality, I LOVE the idea of Addex, i'm an Azzie fan at heart. So just assume that nothing happened between Alex and Addy, 'kay?...Takes place after 'Six Days' (part one).**

**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own Grey's. So please..don't sue.**

* * *

**Title: I can't sleep**

**'Ship: Izzie's POV, Azzie**

I awoke, sitting straight up in my bed. I had the dream again. Staring at the clock on the wall I see the time, and instantly lie back down. It's horrible it's-I should be used to this by now, right? I mean, it's supposed stop hurting. It's supposed to be normal by now.

I went to the bank a week ago. I cashed the check, and like that, Denny was gone. Well, he was really already gone, but that...that handing the last piece of him I had over thing-that part was hard. And then the dream started. It's been the same one for a week now. I'm standing in the hospital, not really sure where I'm going. I hear these...these voices. Alex, Denny, Mer...Bailey, I think.

Anyway, it's really stupid. It ends the same way everytime. Me-disappointed, and everyone else drifting away.

By now, Meredith's probably figured it out. I'm not fine. I never told anyone, but I kept the sweater I made for Denny. I don't wear it, really..but it's there. Wearing it would be..wierd. I've thought about throwing it away, about giving it to someone-but I can't.

Cristina says that I'm acting crazy, that I should have moved on by now. But she doesn't get it. I _have_ moved on. I've accepted my life as it is, and that's the best I can do.

George..well, if it weren't for him, I don't know what I would do. He's George.

Meredith. Hmm. Well, she's back with McDreamy. It's good for her, because it's better than seeing her moping around the house.

And then, I think, sinking into my pillows..there's Alex. That's part of the dream I was having, by the way. When we were all in Denny's room after he died and Alex-he picked me up, he held me. I can't explain the feeling I felt then. It's wierd.

Shuddering, I bury myself underneath the blanket, secretly knowing that it won't help. I need sleep. Bailey's starting to trust me at work again, and ya know..I just can't risk it by dragging tomorrow. Sighing, I throw my blanket off and head to the stairs. Maybe something to drink will help.

In the kitchen, I pull out a glass and get some water. Sitting on a stool, I sigh. Sleep has been avoiding me, and I seriously...seriously can't stand it. It sucks.

Taking a gulp from the glass, I swallow, closing my eyes. Letting out a slow breath, I look around the empty kitchen. No. No way am I making cookies or muffins or...anything. Nope. And that's when it hits me.

The money. I have almost nine million dollars, and I have no idea whatsoever as to what I'll do with it. Not that I have had time to think about it, really. But still. I have almost nine million...Nine. Million. Well, Eight _point _seven. Million.

It doesn't seem fair. All of the people in the world, and me..Isobel Stevens...the one who had to model to get my way through med school. Seriously? Anyway, apparently, getting up wasn't going to help. Sighing, I walk out into the living room in hopes of finding something to do. My eyes fall on the phone, but who am I kidding?- Who would be awake this time of night? (Staring at the clock, I realize it's almost three).

Before thinking about it, I dial his number.

"Izzie?"His voice comes before I know what I'll say.

I swallow nodding. Biting my lip, I realize he can't hear me. "Yeah. It's me. Um..you know what, I'm sorry. You were sleeping, so-"

"No."Alex says, sounding tired. "I'm awake. What do you need?"

"Just-"I say, falling onto the couch. "I don't know, Alex. Really, I should-"

"Iz."

Tears flow into my eyes. His voice is so warm, so caring. The feeling of him picking me up surrounds me. "Yeah?"

"It's okay. So, you don't know what to do with the money. So you don't think you're over it yet. It's okay. It's...It's okay."

I slam my eyes shut, biting my lower lip. "No, it's not."

I hear Alex sighing, sounding like he's moving around.

"What's wrong?"I asked, afraid of the answer.

"I'm coming over there."

"What?..Alex, no. You really don't-"

"Izzie."He says, trying to convince me. "I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Wait."I said, my trembling hand gripping the phone.

"Yeah?"He says after a few minutes of my stubborn silence.

Taking a deep breath, I exhale slowly. "Seriously, I just...I couldn't sleep. It's no big deal."

I can almost picture the look on Alex's face. "Uh-huh. Well, either way I'm coming. Get the couch ready."

And with that, Alex hangs up. With that, he's coming over. And with that, that deep, mournful...ache...went away. I set the phone on the couch and stand, walking to the linen closet. Alex will need a blanket, afterall.


	3. White

**Author's Note: Hey guys...so yeah, another oneshot. Not sure how it'll turn out, but it came to me. Review, please!**

* * *

**Title: White**

**Ship: Burktina**

White. Sometimes, I swear it's everywhere. The hospital's white. The floors, walls...everything is surrounded by the absence of color. It shouldn't bother me, and it's not that it bothers me. But it's white. Everything is white.

My dress is white. My _wedding_ dress. My dress. It sounds so wierd, so foreign so...Izzie. She came in carrying a boquet of flowers and giving, rather, "lending" me a necklace. It seems so wierd.

I'm not nervous, I'm not. Knowing Burke, he's probably rehearsing his lines and everything he's supposed to do. He's probably practicing his dance steps-it's all very meticulous. But then, Mer comes in the room. She hands me a note, a wierd...sentimental look on her face. Taking it from her, I open it.

_Cristina,_

_I realize that today is our day, and according to Stevens we should avoid contact until the ceremony. I suppose it's some sort of superstition. I never was into those, but I didn't want to ruin it. It will definately be a change...calling you my wife. My wife. I'm quite sure that you'll keep Yang at the hospital, but either way, I will respect your decision. I love you-whether you're in your scrubs or you're in a dress. You're an amazing woman, Cristina...and in just a short while, you will be an amazing wife._

_Yours,_

_Preston_

I dab at tears, muttering something under my breath.

"What was that?"Izzie asked.

"Nothing. Just, uh..thanks...for the mascara. It's waterproof. I hate makeup but-"

"But it makes you look pretty...you know...prettier."

I laugh as Meredith pins my hair up. My mother, I'm sure, is in the sanctuary ordering everyone around. It seems foolish, but it makes her feel like she has an important job.

"You look amazing, Cristina."Meredith says, as if it would help.

I don't tell them that I'm nervous, that I'm scared as hell that I'll forget something or trip, or-do you have any idea how long it's been since I've worn heels? My feet are killing me already. But it's worth it. I'm getting married. Cristina Yang. Burke.

I love him-I love Preston. He's...He's my McDreamy. At the risk of sounding like Izzie...he means a lot to me...seriously. For him, and only him, would I be willing to wear this dress.

A knock comes at the door, and Izzie goes to answer. It's Derek.

"Um, Cristina..your mother is out there. She's saying the ceremony is about to start."He says after kissing Meredith. I stop to think. Derek and Meredith are happy people, does that make me one of them?

"Alright then people. Let's get this show on the road."I say, stopping in the hallway.

"Whoa, Yang...love the dress."Alex says, smirking.

"Seriously, Alex? It's her wedding day. She's supposed to wear a dress."Meredith defends as we head in.

All of the cameras, all of the flowers-the ceremony is for him, the reception is for me. I catch his eyes, and he mouths 'I love you', to which I smile and nod. And that's when that feeling hits. I'm crying-tears...happy tears. It doesn't matter that Chief, and Bailey, and about half the hospital is staring. I'm wearing a dress-a white dress. And Preston Burke-Preston _Burke..._is wearing a tuxedo. Very classy. The crowd drifts away as I feel him grab my hand.

"Are you okay?"He asks, for the first time showing the fact that he, too is nervous.

I nod, giving his hand a squeeze. "Perfect."

The lights, the flowers,the...white? They don't matter. We do. Burke and Me. Me and Burke. And, in just a moment, Mr.and Mrs.Preston Burke. I laugh a little, feigning nervousness. I never was good at the whole emotion thing. But with him, with him it's different. For him, I am. And that's the whole point, right?


	4. Addicted

**Author's Note: a new one-shot. Actually...it may be a two parter, depending.**

**Disclaimer: Nope.still don't own it**

* * *

**Ship:Addex (Like a week after "Six Days" (pt2))**

**Title:Addicted**

**Addison's POV...**

The single thought runs rampant in my mind. It's almost three in the morning, and it's all I can think. _He doesn't know_. It's stupid, really...because I know this one won't last. But still, the thought matters. I woke up, and now I find myself thinking. I was dreaming again. For the seventh time in a row, I had the same dream.

I walked down the hall, I go in this room, and there I am. Standing in front of a crib. Smiling. I could have been a mother. I _chose _the opposite, knowing I had other options. Mark knows, but noone else-well, other than Doctor Torres.

It's then that I realize where I am-in my hotel room, feeling the wieght of an arm draped across me. Turning my head, I see a satisfied smile on Alex Karev's face.

How it happened-I don't know. It was a week ago at Joe's, and it's been like this ever since. We'll go back to my room, we'll kiss, which, you know, ultimately leads to more. And then I wake up in the middle of the night, tears running down my face. It's horrible.

Sighing, I grab my robe off of the floor and slip it on. Walking to the window, I stare outside, which, as one would expect, isn't much. Dark and gloomy. Kind of how I feel. A few solitary stars hang in the sky, and in the distance, I see the space needle.

I feel a single tear trace its way, dropping from my chin to my chest. Sniffling, I let out a sigh.

"You know...the view's just as good from over here."Alex says from the bed.

Wiping my tears, I shrug. "Yeah, well..I couldn't sleep."

I hear a rustling of sheets, the sound of footsteps, and yet I'm still surprised when I feel his arms wrap around me.

"You're tense..."He says, his breath hot against my neck. "Why?"

I close my eyes against the feeling. It's taking all the stength I have to ignore the shivering I'm feeling. His hands are warm against the cool silk of my robe, and his lips aren't making things any easier.

Clearing my throat, I shrug. "I just can't sleep. I have a surgery tomorrow..._We_ have a surgery tomorrow."

He shrugs, and in the reflection from the window I can see him smiling. "I'm sure I can think of ways to relax, you know.."He says, rubbing my shoulders. "Come on...something's wrong. We're doin' this thing...you might as well tell me."

I let out an exhausted breath and turn towards him. I find myself getting lost in his eyes, and nervousily shake my head.

Alex frowns, moving the hair away from my face. "What?"

My hand grazes his cheek. "I don't know."

"You don't know what, Addison?"

"Why I-"I say, clearing my throat. "feel the way I do."

He shrugs, kissing me. "Neither do I. But do we have to?"

And just like that-I melt. My knees grow weak and I pull him closer. It's been like this for the past week. At the hospital, we're colleagues. We pretend like this-what's happening now-doesn't exist. But when we're here, it's all the exists. It's part of our unspoken agreement. We're both in need, and for now, that's all there is. I can accept that.

We need to talk, especially if I want this to go anywhere. I _do_ want it to go somewhere. But for now-for now the whole thing fits. I still have a dull ache buried deep in my chest, and I know I'll probably have that dream again. _I could have been a mother._ I stop our routine, pulling his hands back from my robe tie.

"What's wrong?"Alex asks, eyes full of questions.

I think. Does he really need to know now? Can it wait? I smile, shaking my head. For now, it's all I need. "Nothing."


	5. Anonymous

**Author's Note: Kay, so I'm back with another one-shot. Sorry it took awhile. Anyway, yeah, this is early. Like, more than two weeks early. But, when writing for a _Gilmore Girls_ fic I have (Look at Me, Look at you..it's an LL)...LOL, anyway, I'm mentioning Valentine's Day, and basically, being the Grey's fan I am, I needed to write something. So, here you go. Something I can maybe see happening this season.**

**Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own.**

* * *

**Title: Anonymous**

**'Ship: Azzie (progressively...mostly Izzie centric)**

Izzie sighed, pulling her hair up into a ponytail . She stared at her watch, knowing that Bailey would be charging in any minute to give them orders, and knowing full well that she'd be twice as crabby-it wasm Valentine's Day, and Izzie could almost picture the speech she'd be giving them.

Grabbing her shoes out of her locker, she watched as an envelope fall to the floor. Frowning, she bent down to pick it up. Staring at the front, then the back, she discovered that it had to "from"-just mearly the name "Izzie" scarwled hastily on the front. "Hmm."Izzie muttered, waving it towards Meredith and Cristina. "Did one of you send this?"

"Please. Like I'd have time to send out valentine's cards. This isn't elementary school."Cristina muttered, her claw clip between her teeth as she brushed her hair.

"Mer?"Izzie asked.

She shook her head, slipping on her left shoe. "Nope. Looks like somebody has a secret admirer."

Izzie laughed, turning the envelope over in her hand. "Right. Hey-George, did you send this?"

"Nope."He replied, taking a sip from a bottle of water.

"Oh."She said, putting it back in her locker.

"You're not gonna open it?"Meredith asked.

"No. Not right now. I will later. Like at lunch or something."Izzie replied, shutting her locker door.

Alex slid on his shirt, clearing his throat. "It'll bug you."

"It will not. Besides, what do you care? Planning some _secret_ supply closet getaway for you and Addison?"She asked, laughing.

Shaking his head, he tried to act innocent. "No. Doctor Montgomery and I aren't-"

"Workin' together today?...Exactly. Yang, you're with Burke. Grey and O'Malley-Shepherd. Stevens-you're with me, and Karev...pit."

"But-"

"But nothin', okay? They're swamped down there today. All the crazy exes and the candles and everything...today's gonna be a crazy day, people. Now get a move on."

* * *

The day passed slowly. Izzie was able to administer pain medication to a few patients, under the direct obsevation of Bailey. She even witnessed the surgery that George and Meredith were in on while sitting in the gallery. 

But still, throughout the day, she couldn't stop thinking about the card. It was in a red envelope. Obviously meant for Valentine's day. The handwriting she couldn't pin down, though. It could be anybody. She laughed, thinking of what Alex said. It really _was_ getting to her.

"Something wrong, Iz?"Alex asked, slumping down in the chair next to her.

She smiled, pretending that nothing was wrong. "Nope. Shouldn't you be down in the pit?"

"Yeah, well...i'm waiting on labs. I'll be back down."Alex said, studying her. "So, uh...what are they doing down there?"

"Shepherd's operating on a guy's tumor. It's a complicated surgery, so really...shh."

Alex laughed, shaking his head. She really had no clue. He wasn't going to bother her about it, becausew he knew that eventually it would get to her and she'd look, anyway. Suddenly, his pager went off, and he winced. "Well-that's my cue to exit. Later, Iz."He said, running out the door.

* * *

The rest of the day consisted of watching the surgery, speaking again with a counselor, and a great amount of sucking up to Bailey-which, for a change, she almost seemed to accept. She had said that the day was crazy enough, and that sucking up wouldn't get her into teh OR any faster, but it was worth trying. 

Alone it the locker room, she looked around, and quickly changed. That was when her eyes fell upon the card again. She shrugged, opening it. Staring at the front, it wasn't much. It was, as expected, red-with two roses on the front. She smiled, thinking that it could have been anyone.On the inside it read: "Thinking of You" in red cursive writing, and beneath a note was written:

_Izzie-_

_For what it's worth..I want you to be happy. Whether it's with me or not. And if you do read this..I love you. I don't think I ever stopped. Admiring from afar hasn't gotten me anywhere, but it's what you wanted. It's what you needed. Valentine's Day can be a time for change. I'll see you later._

She shut the card, shaking her head. "Who-"

The door opened, Meredith walking in. "Hey. So, who's it from?"She asked, opening her locker.

Izzie shrugged, slipping it into her purse.

"You don't know?"

"No. It's not signed. Anyway, what do you and McDreamy have planned for tonight?"Izzie asked.

"I don't know. He's taking me on the ferryboat. I know that much."Meredith confessed.

"Hmm..that's interesting. Ooh, do you think maybe he got a private ride?"

Meredith laughed, changing. "Um...I don't know. You okay, Iz?"

Izzie smiled, pulling on her jacket. "Yeah. I am. I'm gonna head out. Catch you later?"

"Yeah. Later."

* * *

Outside, Izzie rubbed her hands together, staring up at the sky. Meredith would be going home with Derek, George with Callie, so that left her with the car. Digging her hands back into her purse, she frantically searched for the keys. Suddenly, her hands slipped, her purse falling to the ground. "Crap."She grumbled, kneeling down on the cold ground to pick up her things.

When a pair of feet appeared before her, she looked up, sighing. "Hey. Alex."

He kneeled down, sighing. "Need help?"He said, handing her her brush.

"Thanks."Izzie said, offering a smile.

"Eh, it's no problem. I was only headed to Joe's, anyway."

"Uh, you might wanna rethink that."

He frowned, handing her a tube of lipgloss. "Why is that?"

"Well, yesterday, Joe said he was planning something special for Walter, I guess. He made it sound important-said he was shutting down early."

"Oh. Well-"His eyes caught on the red envelope laying open next to her knee. "So you opened it, huh? Knew you couldn't take it."

Izzie sighed, stuffing everything else back into her purse. Standing, she shook her head. "I waited. Until the end of the day. And besides, it's not like it matters."

"Why?"Alex asked, frowning.

"Because..whoever it was didn't sign thier name. It was probably a joke, anyway."

"Why some someone play around with a card?"

"I don't know, Alex. Now, please..I have to go home."

"You have to go home? To do what? Make muffins and watch chick flicks?"He asked, shrugging. "Well, I'm just saying. Sometimes..."

"What?"She asked, sensing he was trying to suggest something.

"Well, I just thought that maybe-"

"Oh My God. You...You actually want to come over to make muffins, don't you? Aww, wait til Cristina-"

"That's not what I said. I'm just saying...the day sucks to begind with. Atleast you can spend it with a friend, right?"

Izzie laughed, staring at the ground. "I guess."

Alex shrugged, staring straight at her. "So..what? Is this the part where you invite me over?"

"You are so arrogant. You know that?"

"Is that really any way to talk to someone on Valentine's Day? Especially, to the one who wants to help you."

"Help me?"She asked. "With what?"

He shrugged. "I dunno. With the whole baking thing. Besides, being two of the five people at this frickin' hospital who find themselves single today..we deserve a chance to make of 'em, don't we?"

She smiled, shaking her head. Waiting a minute to see if he'd walk away, she shifted in her spot. between the cars. Looking towards the hospital, she spotted Derek and Meredith laughing about something-what she wasn't sure. But they seemed happy-she, carrying a cup, and he with his arms around her. Izzie looked back at Alex, shaking her head. "Alex...will you-Do you wanna come over? You know, hang out? Two single people?"

"Well, if you put it that way?"

"Alex-"

"Fine. I will come over...but I never promised I'd make muffins."

Izzie laughed, shaking her head. She stopped after opening the car door. Suddenly, it made sense. He'd planned the whole thing. "Hey-"

"Yeah?"

Izzie smiled. "Thanks for the card. I um-"

"How did you-"

"You're the only one that I didn't ask. And you're the only one who wouldn't sign a card like that. Especially after what you said."

He walked back towards her, shrugging. "Are you still okay with me coming over? I mean, if you aren't ready..."

"No. I want you to come over."Izzie said, nodding. "Please?"

It was easier than he had hoped. "Okay."

"I'll see you at the house."Izzie said, shutting the door and starting the car. It wasn't much. And yeah, they'd probably talk about what the card said. But either way, for now, she had someone to count on. It was enough.


	6. Irreplaceable

**Author's Note: Honestly, I have no idea where this came from. Partially inspired by all of the scenes lately, and really, substitute the guys for any other, and it could work. Well, minus one minor detail.**

**Disclaimer: I own season one, and will soon own the season two dvd collection. However, I don't own Grey's. Oh, how fun that would be.**

* * *

**Title: Irreplaceable**

**'Ship: Addek**

_They were divorced._ They were divorced, and according to the rules, they shouldn't be doing it. But they were. They were together, and if anyone saw or caught wind of what had been happening, it would probably send them into a fury.

It started in the elevator. She had just come in from the rain, after having been over at the Denny Duqette clinic. He had finished a surgery, and they just happened to be in the elevator at the same time.

Derek hadn't intended to. But he kissed her. He had expected her to pull away, to slap him. But instead, Addison dropped her belongings to the floor and tightly wrapped her arms around him. They were able to get things under control when the doors opened, but they knew that eventually they'd see each other again.

It was in the hallway, almost on accident. And then in front of Joe's. All without a word. Once Mark had been just around the corner, and had it not been for Derek's pager beeping, he probably would have seen.

He caught her, focused on paper work, when she ran into him. "Hey."He said, smiling.

Pushing her glasses up her nose, Addison smirked. "Hi."

"What are we doing?"

Addison looked around innocently, then shrugged. "Working?"

"I mean...with us. With the kissing and walking away. We're _divorced._ I'm with Meredith, and you're with..Mark...Karev...whoever. Why are we doing this?"

She sighed, clearly annoyed. "You started it."She replied, quickly trying to escape.

He caught her arm, and from then she knew it was over. His grip was firm, but gentle at the same time. The look in his eyes only told her more into what she was sure he was thinking.

"Derek...we..."

"I know..I know."He whispered. "But just because we're...doesn't mean we-I mean...It's not the end."

"But it's supposed to be."

Derek pulled her closer, licking his lips. Boring his eyes into hers, he could see the pain that was still there. It hurt to know that he had been the one to have caused it. "Do you want it to be?"

It took her a moment, the fact that there were nurses walking by not escaping her. Addison shook her head, feeling a tear escape. "But it is."

"No. No it's not, Addison. Do you realize how hard it was to forget you? To forget what we had?...Something like that just doesn't go away."

She wasn't sure how it had happened. But they ended up in an on-call room. Everything was numb, save for the feeling that she was sure she wasn't supposed to be having. "Derek-"She whispered.

"Just...shh..."Derek said, pulling her to him. He missed her. He missed the way she kissed him, the way she said his name. All of it. He wanted it back. Feeling her react to the kiss made him smile. Pushing her against the door, he locked it. Just to be safe. His lips went to her neck, only to find Addison quickly object.

"Derek, please..."

He stared at her, confused. "But I thought..."

"I do. I do want this, but..."Addison struggled to find the words. "I love you."

Derek smiled, almost wickedly. "I love you, too."

It was the only thing she needed to hear. With that, the salmon colored fabric fell to the floor as Derek released her red hair from the clip holding it up.

She was shaking. Scared almost. But she needed him. And he needed her. In the moment, it was all that mattered.

* * *

**Okay, so way short...but yeah, I haven't written much Addek, as you probably can tell-It's really not that good in my opinion. But it's good to have a little lovin' every now and then, right? Review, please!**


	7. Engaged

**Author's Note:Not much to say about this one, it's pretty short. Oh, and these things-they work independently. They aren't chronological or anything. So, enjoy! And review!**

* * *

**Title: Engaged**

**'Ship:Burktina**

_Engaged._

In a world of surgery, of blood, of trauma-it was a word so foreign to her.

_Marriage. Couple. Family._

She wanted to be at the site, she needed to. But she wasn't. She wasn't. Cristina Yang was stuck at the hospital. The waves were over. A few people came here and there, surgeries had begun. She had been in on some. But still, everything kept coming back.

_Engaged. Congratulations._

Patients said thanks all the time, but none of them seemed as happy, as relieved as her co-workers. Because she was engaged. Burke. She thought about him, how she loved him. Strangely, her mind floated around, finding the image of a puzzle piece. Her puzzle, her life-it was complete. Maybe she could be different, maybe she could have it all.

Closing her eyes, Cristina thought of what Ellis said. How she had said she didn't try hard enough. _I will try hard enough._ Cristina thought. _I will try harder than enough._

Tiredness was eveident on any of the faces walking by. She was pressed firmly against the wall, waiting for one of the ambulances to arrive. She had been warned, rather-ordered by Doctor Bailey to wait.

_Wait._

Waiting was never something Cristina was good at. She waited through med school. She waited to be chosen. And now, in the midst of everything, she'd have to wait to see him. Staring down at her hand, she thought of what she said. _"I don't do rings."_ Smiling, she was thankful for the brief moment. She was engaged. Engaged. To Burke.

It didn't make sense. In all liklihood it shouldn't have happened. But it was happening.

"Doctor Yang? They're arriving now."A passing nurse said.

She stood, preparing for the worst, thankful that, this time, she had someone to return home to.


	8. Stuck

**Author's Note: Okay, so there's not much I can say about this one. I _know_ I said they wouldn't be in chrological order or anything, or really have that much to do with particular episodes, but this particular scenario has gotten to me and, well..I had to say/do something about it. It's Post Walk on Water/Pre Drowning on Dry Land...**

* * *

**Name: Stuck**

**Pairing: MerDer**

She was underwater. She was underwater, and I have no idea as to how long. I was supposed to save her. I was supposed to be her knight in shining whatever. But now, staring through the glass window of her room, watching as doctors anxiously try to revive her, it's not that fact that haunts my mind-it's the obnoxious beeping of the monitor, it's the sound of hearing Meredith flatline. I can still feel the doctors pulling me out of the room. It's one of the few times in my life that I have ever felt powerless.

There was nothing I could do. That's what they said. But there was something I could have done. I should have saved her. I should have been there.

"Derek."

I hear her voice, and immediately wonder of I should regret it. I hear Addison walk next to me, sighing. "They're doing everything they can for her."She says, as if she isn't surprised. "They said it took three people to pull you out of the room."

"Meredith's in there, what did you expect?"

I know it's not the thing I should have said, that perhaps being nice to Addison will atleast make me feel somewhat better, but I can't. I'm watching doctors hovering iver her-over Meredith. How am I supposed to get over that?

"They're going to save her. She'll be okay."Addison insists.

"They have to."I insist, ignoring the tears I feel burning at my eyes. I want so badly to tear down the door, to go in and shake them. I know that they're following protocol, that they're doing what they're supposed to, but watching it feels like it's taking so much longer. A matter of seconds passes, but to me it feels like minutes or hours. It's too long. She was under for too long, and now it's taking too long to save her. I feel Addison's hand clutching my shoulder, and I know in the back of my mind that she's just trying to offer support, but the other part of me, the defendant part, doesn't want the help. It wants Meredith.

"See?...Look-there's a heartbeat. It's there, Derek. They've saved her."Her voice almost seems like it's laced with tears, or sadness, too, but at the moment I can't bear to tear my eyes away. I lost her once, there's no way I can again.

"I was supposed to save her."I whisper, knowing that to Addison, it probably makes no sense.

"Derek-"She says, her voice cracking. "You can't save everybody. You would have been too emotionally involved."

I nod, knowing that Addison is right. "The last words I said to her were that I didn't wanna get married. That everything was okay. I just-I wanted to help. The ferry, and the girl, and all of the patients...I thought i'd see her again. But when I was running to water, they saw me...they went in. And now, Mer thinks...she thinks-"

"That you love her. Derek, I can see it in her eyes. Granted, Meredith Grey and I aren't exactly friends...I hear the way she talks about you. And I have to say, this whole you not wanting to get...married thing is-it's not important right now."

My heart sinks, knowing that Addison is right.

"She needs you."Addison says simply. And for once, I actually find myself agreeing with her.

"But I thought you hated her?"

"I don't."Addison says, almost as if she's said it before. "I don't hate her. I never have. She was the one you were supposed to have a happy ending with...I'm the wicked witch from New York who tried to break it up."I can practically hear the smile in her voice. "It didn't work."

I stare at her, puzzled. "What?"

Addison steps back, nodding. "You really do love her, don't you?"

"Yes. I do. So...I'm sorry, this-I mean we-"

"No. It's okay. I know now."She says as the doctors slowly exit the room. She turns toward me, taking in a deep breath. "You have your happy ending."

"Addison...why are you-"

"Take it for what it is, Derek...I don't hate her, I don't hate you. Meredith is a complicated person. She shouldn't be hurt. And I-"She stops, her pager beeping. "I should go...it's the chief."

Shakily, I nod. "Thank you."I whisper as Addison walks away. I then open the door to Meredith's room, watching the rise and fall of Meredith's chest. And I know. I knew before, but I see now how vulnerable she is. It hurts me. I pull the chair up to her bed, grabbing her hand. "I love you. So much."

Meredith's eyes flicker open, glancing over at me. "Derek."

I smile, tears trickling down my cheeks. I lean foward, kissing her. "You're going to be okay."

She tries her best to feebly squeeze my hand. I can tell by the look in her eyes that she wants to squeeze harder. She licks her lips, taking in a breath. "I love you, too."

I can't help but smile at the fact that I get the chance to hear Meredith utters those words again. I kiss her again, thankful that I know it won't be the last time.


	9. I Hope

**Author's Note: I have this image of Izzie after the last episode, which makes me love her even more. And I don't know what it is, why I came up with this, but here you go. The next one probably won't be affiliated with the way the show is going-it will be seperate. Anyway, let me know what you think.**

* * *

**Title: I Hope**

**'Ship:Really none, specifically. Izzie-centric.**

I believe in the good. I believe that things will be okay, and sitting on the floor outside of Meredith's room, I keep reminding myself that. George is next to me, face blank. I think about what I said before, about how I thought marrying Callie was a bad move. While I still feel I was right in saying so, he hasn't said anything to me sense. Cristina is struggling, trying hard to not show any sign of emotion. I see her bottom lip trembling. She isn't used to this...she isn't used to forcing back emotions.

Alex is here, too. Sitting on the floor. It's only for a moment, though, because apparently there are still some people in the clinic looking for loved ones.

I did it today...I came back. I should have been nervous when I drilled the hole into the guys head, I really should have. But somehow, somehow I wasn't. It's like-It's like I'm finally coming back. And one of my best friends...I can't even tell her about it.

People shift on the floor, everyone struggling to not look at the clock, to not realize how much time has gone by...all of us knowing that with each minute, Mer's chances are slipping. My eyes shift to Derek, seeing how lost he lost he looks. To prove how seriously bad this is, Mark is actually sitting next to him-and they're not at each other's throats.

None of us are speaking? How can we? It's like if we speak, everything will change. I don't want it to change. In my mind, I want to go back to this morning, to standing in the hallway talking to Meredith about how I ate that stupid tub of butter. If I knew today was going to happen, I'd have called Derek back into the hallway...I'd ask Mer she was okay...something. Noone deserves something like this.

Everytime a door opens in the hallway, Derek perks up. But when he sees that, once again it's not Mer..his eyes grow even sadder. Sudden;y the sound of the door happens again, Addison walking to greet all of us.

She scans the crowd, looks at all of our expectant faces and sighs. "We were able to revive her...but there's a chance that she suffered considerable damage. She was under the water for quite some time. We were...able to get the heartbeat back up again, but Meredith is-she's weak."

Derek gets up, staring at her. The tension between the two of them somehow melting as Derek collapsed into her shoulder. "Thank You...Thank you."He whispers, uttering the first words that anyopne has spoken in that hallway in ages. He stands up to his full height, wiping feverously at his tears. He blinks, sighing. "Can we see her?"

Addison sends him a pained look, almost as if she suddenly sees how much Derek loves Mer. I've seen it-we've all seen it. And honestly, I'm happy for her to have someone there for her. She'll have all of us through this. "They're prepping her to go back to a private room...she's still below normal temperature. Derek-you have to understand that even when you do see her, she's...she's pale. She's-"

"I don't care. I just need...We need-"

And then it hits me. This family of ours, the family that supposedly Callie was inducted to-Derek's a part of. I knew it before, but this is only a confirmation. Because he knows how much we need to see her, too.

So Addison took Derek with her, leaving us (the interns), and Mark on the floor. He turns to me, an almost smile echoing on his face. "You did good in there, Stevens. It's glad to have you back.'

I laugh, staring down at the linoleum. Not that he knew me back before I was put on probation or anything. But still, it's something. I'm back, Mer's on her way back. Somehow, everything has a way of coming back around. I believe in the good. I believe that...somehow...everything will be alright. Even if it takes a while. Standing, I stare in at Meredith. I never realized how small she is. But she can fight. I'm back now, and I guess if she can fight, then so can I. She can do this. She's a fighter. Looking, staring at all of my friends, I think of the past year-of everything we have been through. I can't help but think that...somehow...we'll all be okay.


	10. The Bet

**Author's Note: So, I don't know why...but I felt compelled to write this. Beacause as much as I adore Addex, I ultimately think Addy should be with Mark. Atleast testing the waters again. That, and you know, if they lose the bet, I'd want it to end this way. ;)**

* * *

**Title:The Bet**

**'Ship:MaDison**

It was stupid to think that he could go cold turkey for sixty days. Addison knew he couldn't stand it, and he knew for a fact that it was driving her crazy. He'd stand around her, with this smug look on his face. He'd grin as he'd walk by, reciting the day it was in her ear.

It had been a mere week since they made the deal, when he saw her standing by the nurses' station. "So...Addison. How are you?"

"I'm fine."

Mark stopped, acting offended. "So you're not going to ask me how I am? Well, that's nice."

"Mark..what do you want?"Addison asked, annoyed.

"Hey. I just-I wanted to tell you that I'm making it. Again. Like I have every day...that, and I just saved a woman's life."

Adjusting her glasses, Addison glared at him. "You saved a woman's life? Mark, you're a plastic surgeon. You don't...save lives. You help them yes, but-"

"Why are you so quick to criticize, Addison? What?"Mark stopped, laughing. "You broke, didn't you? You found a closet with Karev and you broke."

"What?"Addison said, slamming her binder down on the counter. "Mark..where exactly are you getting this from?"

He shrugged, knowing that he had gotten to her. "I dunno...hospital talk. He's been your intern-again...for over a month now."

"Contrary to your belief, not everyone in this hospital thrives on sleeping around. I agreed to our little deal, too. I'm planning on sticking to it."Addison replied, trying to move around him.

"Hey, wait a second here. We can be friends here, you know."

"No. We can't."Addison said, firmly.

Mark spread his arms out, clearly not expecting her to react the way she did. "Why?"He asked. "Oh. I get it."

"Get what?"

"You're afraid."He said smugly, crossing his arms. "You're afraid that if we actually start acting like normal people, that if we become friends you'll cave."

"You, Mark Sloan-are too arrogant. Too sure of yourself. I made the bet, and as far as I'm concerned, you're the one who will cave."

"I want this."Mark said, brushing her arm. "Would having a little faith in me kill you?"

Addison sighed, walking past him. The truth was, she was beginning to last the whole sixty days herself if he kept coming around.

* * *

He hated on-call rooms. They were tiny, and claustrophobic. Not to mention the fact that he wasn't blind enough to think that there wasn't more than sleep going on in them. But as he layed down on a bottom bunk, he realized there was someone laying on the bed across from him. Realizing who it was, he laughed. "We keep running into each other, Addison." 

"Shut up."Came the muffled call from her pillow.

"Why?"Mark asked, concerned. It sounded like she was upset. Something that didn't sit well with him.

"Addison?"He asked, moving over to her. When the light hit her face, he wasn't sure what happened, but something took over her, as she reached up and kissed him. It wasn't an accidental kiss either. They both knew it ment something.

"I'm just so tired."Addison whispered.

"I know. Me too."

"Right."

"Again with the dissing of plastic surgery. Addison-"

"Shh-"Addison said, placing a finger over his mouth. "Just shut up."She said, pulling Mark closer to her.

"But Addison-"

"I don't care..."

"Addison, really. Control?"Mark asked, knowing how much he was aggravating her.

She shook her head, clutching his scrub top in his hands. "This doesn't really count, anyway, right? We never shook on it."

Mark grinned, kissing her. He knew he'd end up losing the bet, anyway. He just never realized it would end the way he hoped.


	11. Numb

**Author's Note: So this is totally random, and it really doesn't have much to do with the show. Well, in a way...anyway, I hope you like this one. I don't know if it meshes well, but I like it, despite the darkness. I love reviews, so please let me know. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Title: Numb**

**'Ship: Mer-centric...but with MerDer undertones. (The italics are from the past for Meredith, and a dream Derek has)**

_The music blared from Meredith stereo speakers and she stared up at her bedroom ceiling. She could hear her mother getting ready for work-banging around things, ignoring the fact that other than her music, Meredith prefered silence. _

_She'd never tell her mother, but she'd skipped school for three days straight. And there was a note conviently tucked in with the report card she'd never give her._

_It's not like Ellis would care, anyway with everything going on at the hospital. She'd barely been home in the past week. Meredith heard the knock on the door, but didn't have to answer to know what it was for. Ellis was leaving, dinner was in the fridge and all she had to do was heat it up._

_"If you have any problem, be sure to call Stacy...she'll be able to help you."Ellis said._

_"Yeah."Meredith retorted, eyes stinging at the moment. Stacy was a neighbor whom Ellis trusted to take care of Meredith. She waited until she could hear the slamming of the front door before even attempting to sit up. She wiped her eyes, feeling her eyeliner smudge. It was cold, lonely..but it was highschool and her mother was a surgeon. Meredith was used to it._

Meredith's eyes fluttered open, staring at the white of the hospital room that surrounded her. Feeling the heavy weight of Derek's arms draped around her, Meredith knew she should feel safe. She did feel safe, but the reality of the moment struck her. Her mother was dead. Cristina was getting married.

Was it possible to be happy and sad at the same time?

The fact that her mother died didn't fill her with the sudden urge to drink like she expected it to. Instead, she just felt sad. An immense sadness that somehow, Meredith found the strength to know that she'd be able to get over.

She could feel Derek's breath on her, somehow being used as a security blanket. She wasn't speaking, he wasn't speaking. But neither were sleeping. Somehow, in the light of Meredith's accident, neither of them could find the room to sleep for long periods at a time.

Derek held on tight to her, constantly afraid thats he would slip away. Everytime his eyes would close his eyes, Derek saw Meredith in the water. He felt himself feeling like _he_ was the one who was drowning, felt like his chest was tightening faster than he could breathe.

Slowly, his eyes started sliding shut. He tried to fight it, tried to hold on, but he couldn't. His eyes shut with a louder thud than Derek had expected. He was exhausted.

_Derek was standing in the hallway, staring down at the floor tiles. He heard Mark's warnings about wearing out the floor tiles, about how if he didn't stop he'd wear himself out. Staring out the doors, he watched the worried expressions etched on the faces of Izzie and George. They kept returning, eyes hopeful. Everytime he had to shake his head, reciting the same two words: "Not yet."  
_

_Not yet was becoming too long. The longer they were in the room, the more Derek felt himself panicing. The door opened, Chief Webber exiting the room. A solemn look etched on his face, he stood regally, facing Derek._

_"No."Derek muttered, finding no other words. He felt the water ushering past him, felt the chest compressions, heard the doctors. It wasn't real. It just couldn't be._

It wasn't true. When he awoke with a jolt, Derek saw Meredith laying close to him. He felt her breathing, her rhythym fairly even. Kissing the top of her head, he fought to find the words. There was so much he could say, but there was more he could do. He couldn't lose Meredith now, not after everything that had happened.

"It'll be okay."Meredith whispered, her lips dry. She felt small, almost minute. But in that minute, she knew it was what Derek needed. She knew how hard all of the doctors- Chief, Bailey, Addison and Burke fought to save her. She knew how Derek had suffered, being kept out of the room.

"I know."He whispered, thankful for the confirmation. It was all he needed. It was what he needed to know. Sometimes words weren't needed, but actions were. Actions were more important as Derek held her tight. Everything would be okay. It had to be.


End file.
